


Girls Night Out

by dark_tides



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_tides/pseuds/dark_tides
Summary: Ciara Kelly and her two best friends have finally managed to get together for a girls night out, but when they bump into their friendly neighbourhood psychopath on their way home, things go a little off track...
Relationships: Trevor Philips & Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Girls Night Out

“Maddy, wait!” I yelled as we stumbled out of the Tequi-la-la and into the sticky Los Santos night. Next to me, June was doubled over laughing, barely able to stand as we watched Maddy reach a lamp post and start grinding against it.

“For fucks sake.” I grumbled, but I was smiling. My best friends and I hadn’t been on a night out in ages, work and other commitments always managing to scupper our plans, but tonight we’d finally managed to get together and, man, they had not held back.

“Come onnnnn, Ciara. Don’t be such a nerd.” Maddy called to me, hand outstretched as she twirled around the pole. She had chestnut coloured hair, plump lips and one of those curvaceous bodies that made all clothes look sexy, and as she swung herself round, she was attracting the wrong sort of attention from a group of men across the street. I jogged over to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her away from the pole.

“You are so fucked.” I said, giggling, as she collapsed against me. June sidled up to her other side and grabbed her hand swinging it.

“Where to next?” asked June, her southern drawl perfectly fitting her deep tan and bouncy blonde hair.

“Are you kidding? We’re going home.” I said, laughing, “There is no chance that Maddy is getting in anywhere else… she’s fucking hammered.” June laughed with me, and then let out a little burp, clasping her hand over her mouth. I shook my head, smiling. I was usually just as bad as the two of them, but something about the way Maddy had been putting back the shots tonight had made me go a little slower, figuring that at least one of us should have enough of our wits about us to get us home.

“Ooh, shortcut!” screeched Maddy, pointing to an alleyway that led through the maze of little roads to the taxi rank. I followed her eyes and shook my head.

“Absolutely fucking not, Maddy. That is literally where people go to die.” I said, laughing, and she snorted wrenching herself from my grip before darting across the road and down the alley. My laughter died in my throat and I turned to look at June.

“Shit.” She said grabbing my hand and pulling me across the road after her. We ran through the dark street as fast as we could, no easy task in heels, before I finally managed to catch up with Maddy as she stumbled through the stinking alley. I grabbed her arm and spun her round.

“Maddy, stop!” I yelled, catching my breath “This isn’t safe, we have to go”. I head June’s footsteps come to a halt as she reached us and she bent over, both hands on her knees, out of breath.

“What’s the rush, sugar?” came a drawling voice from the darkness. I jumped and turned to see a man leaning against the wall watching us. I ignored him, my heart in my throat as I pulled Maddy behind me. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

“Are you fucking deaf? Or just rude?” he asked, his tone shifting from jovial to angry, and I shook my head.

“No… No, neither. We’re going home.” I said, my voice shaking. There was movement to his left and two more men stepped out of a doorway. The first man glanced over at them and I took the opportunity to pull June a little further away from them. That was good. At this rate it was three against three, so if they tried anything, we’d at least have a chance to get away. The first man looked back at me and frowned, hand going to his waist. My heart stopped and I froze as he pulled out a gun. He didn’t aim it at us, just held it loosely by his side, his gaze jumping between the three of us appreciatively.

“You don’t look like you’re goin’ home.” He said, stepping towards June. “All dressed up like that. I’d say it would actually be a cryin’ shame for you to go home now.” He dropped his head to her hair, inhaling deeply and she stepped back, her eyes wide. He looked over at me and Maddy and I stepped in front of her slightly, meeting his gaze. His eyebrows shot up, and he scratched his chin with his gun thoughtfully.

“Wade.” He barked, suddenly. “Grab the blonde. Ron, the chubby one.” He stepped toward me and grinned. “I think we’ve found ourselves some fun for the night.”

The small man he’d called Ron grabbed for Maddy, and I reached out to try and push him away, but the gunman pointed the pistol at me and grinned.

“Nah-ah.” He said. “Play nice, sugar.”

I could feel my heart hammering almost painfully in my chest as he leered at me, running the barrel of the gun along the curve of my cheek. His eyes were dark and wild, his pupils dilated, and a thin layer of stubble covered the lower part of his face. His hair was thinning at the top and where his dirty knuckles gripped the gun, I could just make out the letters spelling out ‘fuck’, one over each knuckle. I swallowed as he reached for me.

“Get ‘em in the truck.” He barked, grabbing my arm.

“No!” I said, without thinking and he scowled at me.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

“Please don’t.” I said and he laughed.

“Mmm, strong game, sugar. I mean when you say it so nicely how can I resist.” He said, grinning, and I glared at him.

“Please. Leave them alone.” I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He stared at me, cocking his head to the side, looking interested.

“Just them? You’re not gonna beg for yourself as well?” he asked. I wanted to turn back and look at my friends, but I was scared that if I did, he’d lose interest.

“No.” I said, and his eyebrows shot up. “If it will make you leave them alone, then no.”

The man stared at me in surprise and his gaze flicked behind me before meeting my eyes again. He stepped towards me, leaning in, his hot breath shifting the hair against my ear as he spoke

“I don’t think you understand cupcake, I’m a bad _bad_ man. You don’t want to be with me all by your lonesome, much better for me to have _other_ distractions.” He motioned to the other men and I heard June scream behind me. My arm shot out without thinking and I grabbed his arm. He looked down at where my pale hand rested against his dirty, hairy bicep.

“You’re right, I don’t. But if it means you leave them alone, I’ll go with you. Please.”

“Why?” he growled, his eyebrows knitting together, anger in his eyes.

“Because they’re my best friends. Please don’t hurt them” I said, my voice bordering on hysterical.

“Your best fucking friends, huh? Is that right cupcake.” He grabbed me by the arm and spun me round. Maddy and June looked back at me in terror. The small man had a pistol pointed at Maddy’s side and the other one, Wade, was holding June’s arm tightly.

“Y’all just gonna stand here and let her do this? Stand there snivelling while she plays the fuckin’ sacrificial lamb?” he yelled at them. They looked at me, June’s eyes filling with tears and I gave a barely perceptible shake of my head. The crazy man looked back at me and let out a high-pitched laugh. “Some fuckin’ friends you have there, sweetcheeks. Looks like they don’t care about you as much as you care about them.”

“No. They’re fucking terrified.” I breathed. “That doesn’t mean they don’t care.”

His eyes widened in surprise again and a strange look passed over his face. He stepped toward me again.

“Your daddy teach you how to be brave, little girl?” he asked, one hand brushing my cheeks. I shuddered at his touch but didn’t break his gaze, trying to force all my anger into my eyes as I spoke.

“I don’t need a man to tell me how to stand up to a bully.” I hissed. His jaw dropped and he let out a bark of laughter. He grabbed my arm, finger digging into my flesh and I yelped as he opened the door to a truck and shoved me into the passenger side. 

“Hey, Boss, what do we uh… What do we do with these ones?” asked the guy holding Maddy.

The gunman looked over at me and I met his eyes, holding his tight angry gaze with my own. He looked away first.

“Screw it. Let ‘em go. But take their phones and drop ‘em somewhere remote. Don’t need them calling the cops on us do we, sweet cheeks.” He said to me with a grin, flicking on the truck’s headlights. The alleyway was suddenly illuminated, and I stared at my friends, shaking and pale in the hi-beams of the truck. I bit my lip, the same shock written on their faces as mine, as he reversed the truck down the alley and they slowly faded into the darkness.

We drove in silence until we hit the place that the greenery of Los Santos shifted into the yellow bleakness of Blaine County and he seemed to relax a little. The further we got from the city the deeper my heart sank, and by the time he’d pulled over on a little dessert road in the middle of nowhere I was in the midst of a deep panic, convinced that I was going to die.

“Don’t make any sudden movements there princess.” He barked as he jumped out of the truck. “And don’t get any ideas about runnin’. I promise you I will shoot you in the fuckin’ head before you get so much as two paces from this truck.” I squeezed my eyes shut, heart pounding in my chest as his footsteps crunched in the sand. There was noise behind me as he pulled something out of the back and then climbed back in next to me.

“Hold out your hands.” He said, and I opened my eyes. He had a roll of heavy-duty duct tape in his hands and I whimpered.

“I said hold out your fuckin’ hands.” He hissed and I jumped, shoving my hands out in front of me. He rolled up the sheer silvery sleeves of my top and taped my wrists together tight enough that I couldn’t move them but not so tight that he cut of the circulation to my hands. I briefly wondered how many times he’d done this before, but my mind clamped down and swallowed back that terrifying question before I could think on it for too long.

“Legs.” He said, and I shifted back toward the door so that I could draw my ankles up in front of me. He held my ankles together with one hand and wrapped the tape around them, until I was completely immobile. I met his gaze and he grinned.

“Now, I wish I could trust you to not try and scream, but unfortunately for you I already know that you like to run your fuckin’ mouth.” He ripped off another piece of tape and placed it over my mouth, pressing it down so that it stuck firm.

“It’s a shame though.” He said, his eyes dark as he brushed his thumb across my cheekbone, “you’ve got such a pretty little mouth. Gives me all kinds of bad ideas.” He placed his lips over mine above the tape, making a wet smacking sound as he kissed it. I screwed up my eyes and tried to shift away, almost toppling into the foot well. He reached out, catching me before my head smacked off the dashboard and he laughed. His arms tightened around me, the movement shifting up the fabric of my shirt, exposing a slither of pale skin over my stomach. He stroked his finger across it gently and I shivered in disgust. He looked up at me, his own eyes full of dark lust, before letting me go and putting the truck back into drive. As he eased out onto the road, his hand snaked down, gripping onto my bare thigh tightly as we drove.

“Don’t worry, darlin, we’ll be home soon.” He growled, glancing over at me. “Plenty of time to get better _acquainted_ then.” He whooped with laughter, and my heart lurched in my chest as he drove us deeper into desert, away from the city, away from my friends and away from anything even remotely safe.


End file.
